Of Birds, Cats, and Rats
by TheEndReaper
Summary: In which some unfortunate happenings cause an unfortunate alliance and an unfortunate fire that, unbenounced to the Titans, burns down half the city.


**Welcome! This is my first fic for Teen Titans, a show that I have loved for a long time. I never honestly thought that I would ever post anything to this community in fear of making everyone terribly out of character, but alas when plot bunnies attack you really have no choice but to write. I hope you enjoy :)**

Sometimes it seems like life is out to get you.

And sometimes you know it is.

It was supposed to have been a normal mission. Ordinary in every way, Mumbo was just robbing a bank. Nothing out of the ordinary, a walk in the park right?

Wrong.

You see being in jail as much has he is Mumbo had come up with some new ideas. Well the plan was new, the spells... Not so much.

Mumbo in all his genius had come to an astounding discovery, when he tries to rob a bank AND fight the Titans he always fails. So if the whole multitasking thing wasn't working then he would have to find a way around it. And thusly his revolutionary plan came into play.

He set some booby traps.

Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be a problem at all, traps are an obstacle dealt with on a daily basses. Why exactly would these particular traps cause the great Teen Titans so much trouble? The answer is simple really.

First off it was Mumbo. He had never done anything like this before so they just weren't expecting it. And to be honest they never really thought he had it in him. It's kinda like if Dr. Light tried to do something that had nothing to do with light... You just wouldn't guess that such things would happen.

Secondly they where MAJIC traps. No simple trap doors or giant falling rocks involved here. Nope, these involved creatures coming out of no where, people getting tied up with enchanted ropes and...

And really some terrible deja vu feeling spells.

Unfortunately they were unable to stop him, and his spells ended up incapacitation the majority of the team. With Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin out of the game, and Cyborg keeping an eye on them to insure that their condition doesn't worsen it just left Raven out looking for that damn magician.

Which, as if it wasn't fun enough she had her own problematic spell to deal with. Luckily though, Mumbo wasn't exactly the most subtle of the criminals they deal with in Jump City and was leaving a clear path to follow.

And it lead straight to the warehouses a the docks.

Naturally.

It was perplexing really, Slade was so sure that he had made himself perfectly clear to all the petty criminals the docks where his. It seemed simple enough really, they stay away from anything having to do with him and he won't beat them within within an inch of their lives.

Which is why it was so very astonishing that the damn Joker wannabe not only came running through HIS docks, leaving a trail of destruction, but brought a Titan with him.

The little magic man was dead.

Oh but to the one eyed mans amazement it actually got worse. Mumbo, who visibly panicked upon seeing the cloaked Titan, fired off magic in every direction causing Slade's valuable merchandise to change, turning into cartoonish creatures, some of which attacked Raven, while the rest followed Mumbo as he fled.

As if Slade wasn't mad enough before, now the ostentatious intruder was stealing from him. And it was very important that he stayed in possession of the valuable merchandise that was hidden in only ONE of the many crates that had sprung to life.

Raven made quick work of the monsters, which, upon being defeated, turned back to brown, wooden crates. Slade moved down to the battle field with no hesitation. If all the Titans had been standing there he may have reconsidered, but one worn out hero was hardly a threat.

So ignoring the shocked, and then battle posed girl, the super villain opened the crates to exam the content. It simply would have been too easy if the right stuff had been in the boxes that where there. Great this meant that he would have to chase that foolish villain through the city, which hopefully wouldn't be a problem.

Turning back to the half demon, he saw something different. He didn't notice from a distance but now at a closer range it became clear that the Titan was not quite the same as always.

Her hood was up farther than normal. Upon careful, and suitably subtle examining the reason for this became clear; Raven had two, large white bunny ears. Almost like those that the PlayBoy bunnies wear.

Difference was, hers were real.

Fate seemed to just be radiating good fortune down on Raven's day. First she gets half turned into a rabbit (turns out not all of Mumbo's traps where quite as effective as he would have hoped) and then, in pursuit of the man who was causing the problem she just happened to be lucky enough to run into the citizen of the year, Slade.

Now under slightly more average conditions she would have fought Slade on sight. However Raven, using the elusive power of common sense decided that this was a battle be fought another day.

The super villain seemed to be looking for something. This was never a good sign because it's a general rule that if Slade wants it then it's bad. In fact because it's Slade it makes it not only VERY bad but VERY dangerous. So perhaps it was best that he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

And then Slade turned to her. Raven prepared herself for a fight but one never came. He just stood there, staring. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was looking at, but she still prayed that he hadn't noticed the ears. Raven was going to kill Mumbo when she finds him, she almost wished that she ha been turned completely into a rabbit, just to avoid the embarrassment of running around the city with the ears and tail.

But anyway Slade was just standing there. And he wasn't taking... And... And well it's not easy to read Slade's facial expressions or anything... Seeing as you can't really see his face. Not to mention that all she had ever seen in his eye was general contempt for the world.

Slowly something seemed to change. The look in Slade's eye was... Different and he began shaking slightly. And...

Wait. Was he laughing at her?

"Heh... Heh... Hehheh..."

Why yes, yes he was. It seemed like he was trying to mask the fact but he was clearly failing.

"I didn't know the the Tower doubled as a PlayBoy mansion." In a flash of dark energy Raven flipped the nearest crate over on Slade "trapping" the villain inside (trapped is relative, Raven was pretty sure that he didn't know the meaning of the word). But the snickering continued.

"You look ridiculous."

"Your in a box." There was silence before Slade lifted the crate off of him, spilling pink packing peanuts everywhere. He brushed them off nonchalant.

Raven decided that now was an opportune moment to try and leave. Hoping that Slade would decide not to fight her and she could go find Mumbo before he got too far away.

But that would have been too easy.

Slade ridded himself of the obnoxious pink packing peanuts, watching Raven try and sneak off out of the corner of his eye. It didn't take a genius (like himself) to realize that she was going after Mumbo, who was most likely the cause of her animalistic mishap.

And considering how quickly she caught up to the magician in the warehouse before, it wouldn't take Raven that long to find Mumbo again. When she finds him, she'll find his merchandise, and it's pretty important that the Titans and, to a lesser extent, the police, don't get their hands on it.

So what better way to make sure Raven doesn't get her hands on it then to go with her.

Following her wasn't as easy as originally expected. Raven clearly wasn't up for running around in public in her current state, so she was moving subtly from rooftop to rooftop making sure to stay in the shadows in a very Batman Esc way.

But it still wasn't much of a challenge. No, the real problem came in keeping his presence masked. If it was any other person the task would have been easy, but this was Raven and she could sense pretty much everything that was living.

And Slade was alive, much to his own joy, and he wasn't willing to change that just to stay noticed.

So naturally right then Raven turned around swiftly and stared directly at the shadows that he had been concealing himself in. She didn't seem amused.

"Why are you following me?"

"Mumbo stole some crates from the warehouse."

"And let me guess," Raven tilted her head slightly, looking unamused, "Your latest weapon to kill us with was in there."

"No, but stealing is wrong, my dear Raven."

"And you've always cared about the law."

"What? I'm not aloud to be a good citizen?"

"Exactly."

"Fine then I'll just go torch an orphanage." Slade turned to leave, but naturally she stopped him.

"Wait!" She paused for a moment considering what to say. "You can come with my and get your... THE boxes back." He turned back quickly and followed Raven off to follow the path of destruction.

No words could describe Cyborgs happiness when he finally got to sit down. He had been on his feet running around making sure that his incapacitated friends where OK.

Well none if them where exactly in critical condition but both Robin and Beast Boy had been knocked unconscious so they couldn't exactly tell him what was wrong with them.

So he had to keep them stable until they could wake up. Beast Boy actually woke up briefly, realized he couldn't talk and passed out again. Which was amusing but Cy wasn't sure if that was all that was wrong.

Starfire tried to help for a while but it didn't really work out considering her arms had been turned into oversized springs. Which unfortunately made her useless for the time being. So he had sent her to bed for the time being.

But what was really concerning the metal titan was how Raven was doing. She had rushed off after Mumbo before Cy could talk her out of it. Maybe it was for the best though, if she captures him, then he can undue the spells that where causing not only them but the entire city so much trouble.

He was going to check in on her anyway, just to make sure she was fine. He looked at the screen on his arm and waited for her to pick up. There was a pregnant pause before Raven finally answered.

"Any luck?" Raven didn't look happy. Well she didn't really look happy most of the time but now especially.

"Not yet. How are the others?"

"They're fine for now... Is something wrong?" She sighed.

"No, every things fi-" Raven was cut off by what appeared to be fireworks zooming past her, narrowly missing her head. "I'll call you back."

The screen went dark and Cyborg looked out the window to the city. In the distance there where small explosions were present.

And Cy was suddenly relieved that he wasn't her.

Although getting hit by fireworks is SO MUCH FUN, Slade decided that perhaps it was a good thing to avoid 3rd degree burns.

But let's back up a little.

After a while of following Mumbo's trail from the safety of the shadows it became necessary, for them to go down into the middle of the street and down into the sewers.

It seemed that luck was on their side seeing as the street fairly empty. Well that was until Raven got a call on her communicator. Naturally Slade couldn't have been in the picture with her, because that would be bad.

So the two of them walked on opposite sides of the street, and everything was fine...

Until they stumbled across some kind of magical trap, and all the fireworks in the stand on Raven's side went off. Suddenly the street was filled with a variety of brightly colored explosions, which Slade, like any simi sane person would, tried to avoid.

Unfortunately by avoiding the flying explosives heading in his direction, they flew through the window of the store behind him. Witch was problematic in two ways.

1. It set off the alarm, now not only did everyone for blocks know something was going down here, but now the police would be showing up. Never a good thing.

2. The shop behind him was a liquor shop.

Slade watched in horror as the firework spun on the floor right next to fast amounts of alcohol. Quickly he moved away from the building, opened the entrance to the sewers, considered abandoning the Titan, decided against it, grabbed her, and jumped underground barely avoiding the explosion from the liquor shop.

The two stood in the darkness in silence, listening to the sounds of the street burning and the police sirens getting closer and closer by the moment.

"Uhh... Thanks." Slade at this moment upon realizing that he was still holding Raven's wrist, let go and began walking down the nearly pitch black tunnel.

"Well I couldn't let you get those wonderful ears of yours blown off now could I?" Slade could practically feel Ravens glare burning holes in the back of his mask. He smirked.

And then he was promptly pushed into the sewer water via Ravens powers.

Mumbo was glad to be out of the sewers. It was no fun down there, it was dark, wet and cold. Really not much good for a magic show in. Plus Jump City had a rat problem.

And there was nothing he hated more than rats. They're disgusting, flea ridden rodents that just run around and try and give you the plague.

So Mumbo left and headed back into the ally ways. Setting up wonderful magic traps as he went. He charmed the walls, the trash cans, pretty much everything he could get his hands on.

But then something occurred to him, for the party favors to go off they need to be touched, and on reflection perhaps that wasn't the greatest of plans. It had worked well in the bank mostly because he had charmed the floors and when the Teen Titans walked in they instantly set them off.

However it was possible that this plan wasn't the best seeing as, if memory severed Raven tended to levitate. And on that very relevant note, why bother charming the walls? What was the chances of her just feeling the need to touch the gratified bricks anyway?

And while Mumbo was pondering when his plan ever made any sense in the first place, two players entered the field. In one foul swoop of dark energy, Mumbo's hat was plucked right off his head and flew behind him.

The magician turned to find a perfectly horrifying scene of not only his least favorite Titan standing behind him (holding his hat) but the most feared of Jump Cities super villains standing behind him. Neither of which looked amused.

So, naturally Mumbo panicked, quickly he surveyed his surroundings, and quickly came up with an escape plan (complete with pun).

"It appears the city has rat problem. You know what'd fix that? A Good cat!" With that Mumbo fired a spell directly at Slade.

Who side stepped it easily.

But it wasn't Slade that he was aiming for. No it was the wall behind him. The booby trapped wall. There was a bright flash and a cloud of smoke as the spell hit Slade.

"Ha-ha! You'll have to do better than that! Once I get my hands on the Orb of Palmotti all my spells will be permanent!" From out of the smoke came a brick which narrowly missed Mumbo's head.

So he ran like hell.

The flash was blinding, not that Slade would have been able too see much in the smoke anyway. But it felt like all his limbs where there, and nothing really felt different.

Perhaps the explosion was just to give Mumbo a chance to escape? But why would he put it there when he clearly didn't know that they where so close behind him.

The smoke cleared slowly, Slade looked over to Raven, who seemed to be intact, but her hood was blown down during the explosion revealing the white ears. She was staring at him and she almost looked... Amused. Which was unfortunate, to say the least.

Something touched his arm, and Raven was over there. Slowly he looked down to see a thin tail, swishing back and forth. Slade watched it for a moment before closing his eye.

Because it was his.

Slade took a deep breath but didn't open his eye, praying that this wasn't happening.

"Ears?" There was a pause as Raven contemplated her answer.

"Quite feline."

"Is that all?"

"It appears so."

"How bad is it?" Raven snickered.

"Pretty bad." Footsteps. Slade turned quickly (which caused Raven to turn as well) to see a man at the end of the alleyway holding a camera. The man upon realizing exactly what he was seeing took a picture before fleeing the scene.

Slade and Raven exchanged glances for only a moment before chasing after the photographer, down the busy street. The man was doing something with the various electronics he had as he weaved his way through the people.

Weaving through the crowd wasn't really a problem for the oddly matched two. People normally move out of Titans ways because they're normally out catching criminals, and no one wants to interfere with that.

EVERYONE gets out of Slade's way. Why? Because if you don't you'll regret it. Simple as that. And using this advantage it didn't take long before Slade caught up and tackled the camera man.

"Hand over the camera."

"Ahh! Please don't kill me!"

"Maybe if you hand over camera I won't."

"Ahhh..." The man turned his head in Raven's direction, "You won't let him kill me will you? Your a Titan!"

"Just give him the camera." The man reached towards his electronics, causing Slade to tighten his grip, which made the man squirm more. But he continued and pressed a few buttons on one of them, making a small 'ding'. He then handed the camera to Slade who promptly threw it against the wall breaking it into a million pieces.

While watching Slade beat up some kid for his camera was quite interesting, Raven couldn't help but notice the crowd that was forming. It wasn't massive but it was about 20 or so bystanders, that were quite inconvenient.

The people where staring and whispering, which wasn't that unbelievable considering how the two of them looked (not to mention the fact that it appeared that a hero and a villain were working together). She got the crowds attention.

"Nothing to see here. Move along." Raven mentally slapped herself for sounding too much like Robin. The crowed murmured and a few people left but for the most part they all just stood there. One of the women spoke up.

"What's going on here?" Once one person spoke up the rest did.

"Why is Slade here?"

"Why are you wearing animal ears?"

"That's enough!" Raven turned quickly to Slade who had spoken, "You heard what she said, DISBAND!" The people all moved away from the scene quickly, and the two moved back into cover. Raven gathered her thoughts.

"Mumbo said something about the Orb of Palmotti, that's in the new museum exhibit. I suppose we should head there and stop him before this," Raven gestured to the two of them, "Becomes final."

"Where were the crates?" Raven said nothing "They weren't following him." Slade turned and started walking away.

So, it smeared that their little temporary partnership was over. It wasn't like she didn't see it coming, it was clearly only a makeshift alliance but it seemed abrupt. Not that she cared of course, Raven just thought that knowing where Slade is, is better than not. Before Slade turned around the corner he paused, almost as if he was thinking of what to say.

"Don't mess up, I'd prefer not to stay this way." He then rounded the corner and left.

Leaving Raven to go off in search of Mumbo alone.

Finding a crate in Jump City was like finding a needle in a haystack.

A haystack that was on fire.

Slade was pissed. He teamed up with a titan to get his stuff back, gets turned into a cat, and has no idea where his ever so valuable merchandise is.

And did he mention that he was now part cat? Cause that just kept coming up. His damn tail wouldn't stop moving, and it was starting to throw off his balance.

Which it turns out you need to jump from building to building. So naturally it wasn't long before Slade's balance was thrown off too far and the result was him laying face up in an alleyway.

Now, slightly out of it, the super villain stared at the sky not even bothering to try and stand. Mainly because he was mad at not only the fact that he fell on his ass like an ammeter, but the realization that in the fall he had undoubtedly broken his tail.

Which was just fantastic.

And as if his life couldn't get any better, Slade could hear footsteps. Someone was walking down the ally in which he now presided in. The footsteps got quicker as the person got closer.

"Whoa man are 'ou ok?" Slade could smell the alcohol on the guys breath, despite the multiple feet between them. He didn't bother getting up, the man would most likely see who exactly it was laying there and run off.

Or not.

"Oh maaan, no... No way!" The drunkard leaned over Slade, "Itsss you! Haha!" He sat down next to Slade setting the mostly empty beer bottle by his head. The urge to grab the bottle and smash it over the mans head was great but he resisted, perhaps he was still grieving over the death of his tail.

"Haha... So whutss with tha earss?" Slade, upon deciding that if he spent any longer with this fool then he would have to kill him, slowly sat up, wincing slightly as he did. "Waiiit waiit lemme guess... Itsss for some gurl ain't it?"

Slade stood and began walking away, half his tail hanging limply behind him. The man didn't seem to mind the fact that their little conversation was terribly one sided.

"Well damnn, between 'ou and those walkin boxess, this turned out to be an 'teresting dayy." Oh well that was interesting indeed.

"Walking boxes?"

"Yah, I seen um." He paused trying to gather his thoughts, "I think they be headed to... Tha warehouses..."

"You've got to be kidding me." Slade made his way back to where he started. The warehouse was in the same condition that it was when he left, with the exception of some lively crates in the corner, jumping around and running into the walls.

Oh God damn it.

Raven hated this museum. Seriously it was the most ridiculously designed building that has ever existed. The place was a maze, how anyone was supposed to find anything in here was absolutely beyond her.

Well eventually Raven found the orb. In one piece. Untouched. With no Mumbo in sight. It then dawned on Raven that the entire the could be a bluff and he could be off God knows where.

Or so she thought.

Only a minute or so after entering the room did Mumbo appear. The magician seemed shocked to see that she had beat him there, he must have been lost in the museum as well.

But unfortunately for Raven, Mumbo was not alone trailing behind him was a parade of dinosaurs. Or more specifically dinosaur bones. It appeared that Mumbo found his way to the fossil exhibit and decided to do some recruiting.

Lovely.

Luckily for Raven the dinos only required one bone to be removed for the entire thing to fall apart. In one foul swoop the dark Titan disemboweled the dinosaurs leaving Mumbo alone and slightly annoyed.

But that's where her luck ended. Mumbo took his hat off his head and released several of his glove men which all ran straight at her. She took out the first two easy, the third provided slightly more of a challenge as when she was fighting it the forth attacked her from behind.

As she threw the last two glove men off of herself Mumbo fired a spell at Raven. She didn't see it in time to do anything, and was sent flying backwards and through the display case holding the orb.

Raven couldn't move. The pain in her side where the spell had made contact was immense. Her sight was fuzzy, and everything seemed to be spinning, making it impossible to concentrate her powers.

And at this rate she was going to be stuck this way forever. No even worse than that is that her friends wouldn't be able to function, who knows what was wrong with them, it could be life threatening. She needed to win this fight, for everyones sake.

So concentrating all her energy, she stood. It appeared that Mumbo was getting closer, or at least it seemed like the White blur that was Mumbo was moving. Raven just had to keep him away from the orb. Had to keep him away...

The last thing Raven saw before the world disappeared, was a black and orange figure rushing across the spinning picture.

The phrase 'What now' is one Slade often finds himself thinking after he ends up in a situation that he would not originally incision himself in.

He thought it when Robin had escaped the clutches of his apprenticeship, he thought it as he fell to his fiery death, he even thought it after he regained his life and the demon lord Trigon was vanquished.

Well Slade was thinking it now.

He glared down at the villain before him. Mumbo was cowering in fear (as he should be) a few feet away. Across the room was the Titan, who had fallen unconscious after getting hit by the spell. Slade's patience was running thin.

"Change us back." The magician continued to grovel in fear. He quickly undid the spell on the super villain, who was glad that he no only did not have a broken tail but a tail at all. Mumbo attempted to get up and leave.

"Well now that that's settled, i think I'll be goin-"

"Not yet." Slade grabbed the man by the back of the collar. "Change her back too."

"But if I can't change her back without changing all the Titans back..." Slade sighed.

"Just do it."

"W-why would you want the Titans back?" Slight hesitation.

"I'd get bored without some heros to torment." Slade leaned in close to Mumbo's face, "And I'd be forced to mess with petty criminals like you."

Mumbo hesitated but only for a moment before releasing the team from his spell, Slade then proceeded to knock the scrawny man out. Sirens where present on the horizon, they where getting closer rapidly.

So he turned his attention back to Raven who was laying on the floor by the broken display case. Now he of course could decide to leave her, make it look like she collapsed after defeating Mumbo, however that wouldn't look good on his part.

Now Slade, had rushed in there in a hurry and hadn't bothered to disable the security cameras, and considering how close the police sirens where it was far too late to get rid of the tape. So now when the police saw the tape they would see Slade defeating the magician and not Raven.

That was the least of his problems. No one would glance twice at Slade running in and beating some one to a bloody pulp, he was feared enough that such things didn't seem unlikely in the minds of the week willed police.

But even considering that Slade was now faced with a choice.

You see if he were to leave the Titan His actions may be interpreted as him not only catching a criminal but coming to the aid of a Titan. In Slade's mind there would be nothing worse than to be regarded as a hero. In fact he would probably have to do something big just to make up for helping Raven at all that night.

So his other option was to take the Titan with him and make it look like he kidnapped her. In this scenario Slade stays the villain but the Titans would undoubtedly be after him come morning. The down side is that with the Titans after him they may uncover the plan he had in the works, which in it's current stage is easily thwart able.

Surely there was a way to mix the two. Without a plan fully formed in his mind, Slade moved over to Raven, hoisted her up over one shoulder and exited the museum just as the authorities arrived.

What now?

Robin was feeling groggy.

Which was to be expect seeing as he just woke up after a long hazy sleep. The last thing he remembered was taking the blow from one of Mumbo's spells for Starfire. And then suddenly in was in the med wing. But the fact that he woke up had to be a good thing.

Upon examining the room Ronin noticed that the majority of the teem was there, spare Starfire and Raven. He looked to Cyborg, who seemed relieved to see that he wasn't dead, to fill him in.

"Looks like Rae won."

"She went after him alone?"

"Yah she ran off before I could stop her."

"What about Star?"

"She should be back to normal." Robin looked over at Beast Boy who was in a nearby bed, he raised an eyebrow at Cy.

"I think he just fell asleep." Robin nodded and got up muttering a goodnight to his friend as he left. It had been a long day And Robin was pretty worn out despite the fact that he had been unconscious for the last few hours.

So he planned to head to his room, write up the report up and then go to bed. However on his way back Robin saw something move across the hallway opposite him. Naturally being the person he was he went to investigate finding something that wasn't exactly what he thought it would be.

Facing him was Slade, who had an unconscious Raven slumped over his solder like a sack of potatoes. Robin didn't hesitate to get into a battle stance, Slade on the other hand did not. Instead he raised one hand (the one that wasn't holding Raven) and spoke.

"Do you really think that attacking me is a good idea?" Slade tilted his head slightly in the direction of the Titan he was holding. Robin moved from his battle stance slightly, not wanting to encourage Slade to do anything to his friend.

"What are you doing with Raven?" The venom in his voice would have thrown most people off, but this of course was Slade and he isn't 'most people'.

"Why I'm simply being a good samaritan and returning her to her home." The leader glared trying to figure out what Slade's movies were, a task easier said than done.

"What did you do to her?" Slade smiled. Now when we say that Slade smiled we do not mean that he was wearing no mask and his face was clearly visible, but simply that the evil man seemed to smile and that Robin could practically hear the mans evil smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." In one quick movement Slade tossed the captive Titan to her leader and threw a smoke bomb on the ground giving himself a clean escape.

And leaving Robin wondering what the hell just happened.

Raven woke the next morning in the med wing, having tests rub in her. Not the most comforting thing but it could have been worse. It wasn't but a few moments after waking up that Robin was in there ready to bombard her with a variety of questions. Most of which were about Slade.

And naturally Raven lied about seeing him last night. It wasn't all that important really, it's not like he captured her forced her to give up their secrets or anything like that, so why mention it?

But the fact that he had carried her back to the tower meant that he was at the museum, and her lack of rabbit ears meant that someone had defeated Mumbo. Now Raven could put 1 and 1 together but that doesn't mean that it made sense to her. Raven supposed that he must have done it to insure he isn't stuck looking catlike and perhaps also to screw with Robin.

The news that morning was strange. Sometime during the night someone had deleted all the files that the reporters had. The select few who knew what they where supposed to be doing a story on all seemed to be scared out of their wits and refused to tell what the subject was.

As if that was odd enough all the news papers that where supposedly reporting on the strange story disappeared. Leaving nothing for the news crews to talk about. Robin investigated it briefly before deciding that it wasn't a good use if his time.

So once that all the tests were done the dark Titan headed back to her room where laying in the middle if the bed was a newspaper. Upon inspection it became clear why they had all 'disappeared'.

On the front page of the paper was a picture. Not just any picture but the lovely one of Slade and herself, in an alley, with animal ears. That geek must have sent the picture before Slade smashed his camera.

And as if it wasn't clear who must have left this for her, the bottom corner of the pager had Slade's logo scribbled on it.

Really Raven wasn't sure if she should be amused by the picture or mortified by the fact that Slade had been in her room.

Deciding that perhaps it was best if the others didn't know about this, Raven took the newspaper and hid it amongst the books on her shelf. She smiled slightly as she thought of the super villain standing around burning all other evidence if this event, to insure it isn't seen again.

What she didn't know is that Slade kept on himself, for a multitude of reasons. If anyone were to ever ask him he would say that it was for black mail or some other such thing.

But you know the truth don't you?

**THE END.**

**Yes I'm afraid that's it. Despite the... Unfortunate ending I hope you enjoyed the fic :)**


End file.
